Trapped
by HisDyingPassion
Summary: Will and Much have been captured by the Sherif and Gisborne, and now they face torture in the dungeons. How does Will react when Allan arrives to help Gisborne and the Sherif in torturing him? final chapter now up
1. Chapter 1

Will awoke scared and confused. He looked around trying to work out where he was. It wasn't the camp- that much he could be sure of. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his head made it near impossible, and so he had to be content with lying on the hard stone floor.

Footsteps echoed around the room. Will could hear them getting closer and closer. Suddenly they stopped and he could feel a presence right next to him. He twisted his head to see who was there and found himself staring up at Gisborne.

"Wakey wakey, scumbag." Gisborne hissed as he signaled to his men. Two of them dragged Will to his feet and marched him out of the room.

Shaking, Will decided that all he could do was wait. What for he did not know yet, but he was sure it would hurt. Sure enough the second they stopped moving, Will felt a fist being slammed into his already sore stomach and ribs. He doubled over in pain, trying his hardest not to scream out. Every time he moved they straightened him up and struck again, even harder than before.

Back in the cell, Much crawled out of the corner in which he had been hiding. He was in shock at how calm Will had been as they had lead him from the cell. If it had been himself, he would surely have fought against them, but no, Will had simply allowed himself to be lead away.

From the darkest depths of the dungeons he suddenly heard a cry of pain, followed by a cracking sound. This lasted at least an hour before silence fell. Some minutes later the cell door swung open and Will was thrown hard against the back wall. He hit his head as he landed and was knocked unconscious.

XxXxX

Hours later, Will came round to find Much standing over him, looking scared. He tried to move but pain coursed through his body. Every inch of his torso felt as though it were on fire. And the pain in his head was unbearable.

"Where... what... help" he couldn't think straight and everything came out in a jumble of words.

" We have been caught," as Will began to panic, Much placed a soothing hand on his head,"Calm down. Breath slower, deep breaths, that's it." the familiar sound of footsteps began to fill the dungeons and panic began to rise in Will's chest.

"Hey, lads, I'm not being funny but," Will gave a somewhat nervous laugh, it was Allan," glad to see I amuse you so much mate. You two have gotta get out of here. You have no idea what the Sheriff has planned for you." Will could feel Allan's eyes fixed on him, "especially you, Will." the door to the dungeons clanged and Allan jumped away from the cell.

Gisborne strode into view and yanked the manacles from Allan's grasp. Clicking his fingers in Allan's direction he pointed at Will and motioned the manacles. Allan hurried forward.

Seeing the look of betrayal in his friend's eyes made Allan close his, as he took the manacles back from Gisborne, and entered the cell. Ignoring Much's screams of "get off him" and "leave him alone," Allan placed the manacles tightly around Will's wrists and lead him away.

Will could here Much yelling all the way down the corridor. "Leave him alone. He's just a kid. Stop. Get off him." It was reassuring to know that Much was willing to sacrifice a lot for him. As the door closed behind them, Much could no longer be heard. Will took this opportunity to take in his surroundings.

In the fire a poker was heating up, next to it was a riding crop and various other objects clearly intended to inflict pain. He began shaking with fear as his mind began to race. He could see many possibilities as to what may happen to him, and he didn't like any of them.

The door flew open and everyone in the room snapped to attention. Will felt a hand on the top of his head, forcing him into a kneeling position. He raised his eyes and saw he was knelt before the Sheriff He began wriggling and struggling, desperate to escape the evil eyes that glared down on him.

"Well done Gisborne, it would appear you have caught one of Hood's inner circle."the Sheriff clapped Gisborne on the back as he circled Will, kicking him in the small of the back as he passed," now the question is, what to do with him?"

"Hang him M'Lord" Gisborne spoke without hesitation.

"No no Gisborne, you see if we hang him, we create a martyr for the people. What we need is something bigger, something..."

"Public?" Allan spoke without meaning to, "something like a public beating. To show the people what happens if they cross you."

"Genius. Gisborne your boy is a genius." the Sheriff exclaimed, raising his hands to the sky. "Prepare the prisoner. Send troops out to round up the villagers. Public beating one hour." the Sheriff cackled as he left the cell.

Will was dragged to his feet and marched towards an empty cell. One by one Gisborne and his men filed out, leaving him alone with Allan, who sat down next to the bars and looked in at Will.

"I am so sorry mate. I have no idea why I said anything. I didn't mean to, it just, well it kinda..."

"Kinda what? Kinda slipped out? Like your tongue kinda slipped into Djaq's mouth? Like you kinda slipped into bed with her? Knowing how I felt about her and yet you did it anyway." Will was angry now, shouting at Allan as loud as he could.

Allan jumped to his feet and grabbed Will by the throat, slamming him against the back wall of the cell. "So what I did kiss Djaq, so what if I slept with her. It's none of your business. I know you _love _her Will, but guess what she picked me. She didn't want you Will. You're far too young for her, too immature. She wanted a real man. She wanted me."

Tears began forming in Will's eyes. He tried to fight them off but to no avail, the tears began rolling down in cheeks. "You're wrong Allan. If I had got the chance to tell Djaq how I felt she would have been with me. I just know it."

Allan's grip around Will's throat tightened, and Will began gasping for air. A sadistic smile spread across Allan's face. "You know something Will? Djaq is the most amazing kisser I've ever been with, and in the sack, wow, she took my breath away at least four times that night. You have no idea how much I enjoyed sleeping with her. And after I thought of how I could rub it in, the next time I saw you." he squeezed tighter, and just for good measure, punched Will hard in the stomach

"So how does this measure up? All that time you've had to plan how you were going to rub it in. This must be pretty amazing Allan." Will shocked himself with the level of composure in his voice.

"This is far better than anything I could ever have imagined or even planned. I have total control over you. And there's nothing you can do about it. Face not even Robin knows you're here. He thinks you and Much have gone to visit your brother." realisation dawned on Will. Robin didn't know where they were, he didn't know they were in danger, he couldn't save them.

Allan saw the fear rise up behind Will's eyes and knew immediately that he had him. "Allan what's going to happen to me? After this thing?" Will mumbled.

"You are done for Will. Life as you know it is over. Once this afternoon is finished, Gisborne and the Sheriff will own you. Give up Will, you're finished." Allan released Will and watched him slide to the floor, gasping for air. He smirked and went back to his seat, knowing he had won.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters and blah blah blah.**

Tears flowed down Much's face when he realised his friend was not being returned to the cell. He desperately began to pace the tiny room, worrying about what had happened to Will.

"Please let him be alive still, please let him be alive still" Much muttered over and over again as he paced.

"You're in luck" he glanced up to see Allan staring in at him," he's still alive."

Much gasped in relief, sinking to the floor. "Thank God"

"Don't thank him just yet. Will's alive but he'll soon wish he wasn't." Allan sneered as he stood up to leave.

XxXxX

A woman's laugh filled the room outside Will's cell, and he glanced up through bleary eyes. He saw Allan kissing Djaq's neck and face, as she giggled and laughed, her arms all over him. He turned his head away and closed his eyes. Unfortunately Allan had spotted him.

"Look who's finally awake, Djaq." he strode over to the cell and slapped Will through the bars. Will rolled over and tried to sit up, only to be dragged to his feet by a rather angry Allan.

"You were like a brother to me Allan. The person I was closest to in camp. The one

I confided in. And yet you betrayed me. You sold out to Gisborne, and you moved in on the one woman I truly love. I hate you more than you can ever imagine." Will

screamed in Allan's face.

Allan responded by simply punching Will hard in the stomach and leaving him to crumple to the floor in pain. Without saying a word, he turned his attention back to Djaq, who sat on a bench nearby, smiling. He swept her up in his arms and lead her out of the dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- don't own it so don't sue.**

* * *

"Sherif wants a word with you." the guard grabbed Much and dragged him out of the cell, clapping him in manacles and shoving towards the steps.

Much found himself in the Great Hall, face to face with the Sherif and Gisborne. He shuffled nervously and was pushed into a chair.

"Well, well, if it isn't our good friend, the Earl of Bonchurch. We have missed you at the Council of Nobles." the Sherif chuckled,"a clue, no."

"I gave up Bonchurch, to help those who need it."

"Well la-di-da. Gisborne," the Sherif snapped his fingers in Gisborne's direction,"the keys."

Gisborne threw a bunch of keys at the Sherif, who preceded to unlock the manacles. He threw the keys back to Gisborne, who fumbled the catch. The Sherif tutted and shook his head.

"You have to make a choice, _Much_. Either you return to your station, at Bonchurch, and take your seat in the Council of Nobles, in which you agree with _all_ of my proposals, _or_ your little outlaw friend hangs." the Sherif paced in a circle around Much. "So which is it to be?"

Much agonised over the decision for several minutes before,"oh alright, I'll return to Bonchurch, I'll agree with you, just please, let Will live."

The proceedings were interrupted somewhat momentarily, when the dungeon door crashed open. To Much's horror, Allan stumbled through, with Djaq, laughing and kissing one another. Much opened his mouth to ask her what was going on, but she put her finger to her lips, as if to shush him, and was swept along by Allan.

"Bonchurch," Much snapped to attention,"to seal our deal, I leave it to you to lead this afternoon's festivities."

"Festivities?" Much gulped.

"Yes, it would seem your friend is to be made an example of. A public beating is in order. The peasants are getting restless and we need to quell them before they revolt." Gisborne intervened.

"That's disgusting! I will not do it." Much remained indignant."Will is my friend, I cannot allow him to be beaten publically."

"Well then it seems we have a problem. Either you announce the beating and issue the warning, or we hang him, simple choice." the Sherif laughed, still circling Much, "tick tock, tick tock."

"Hurry up Bonchurch. Decide or we make the decision for you. And I can guarantee you won't like what we decide." Gisborne's voice echoed around the room.

"Alright, go ahead with the beating but please don't kill him." Much blurted it out, and dropped his head into his hands.

"Good boy. Prepare the prisoner." the Sherif yelled.

_What have I done?_ Much thought _I've doomed him!_

* * *

**Sorry it's only a short chapter guys. But the next one will be better I promise. R&R please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- don't own it. **

* * *

In the outlaws camp.

Djaq came running through the camp entrance and fell to her knees next to the fire, panting and gasping for breath. Much and Robin ran to her side and helped her to her feet.

"Djaq what happened? What did you find out?" Robin began questioning Djaq,"the beating, who is it, did you find out?"

"It's Will." she whispered, hanging her head.

"And Allan?"

"He thinks I'm hopelessly in love with him, he'll tell me anything."

"I think it's time we leave for Nottingham. We've got a rescue on our hands." Robin turned to John "I've got a plan, for once."

The Central Courtyard in Nottingham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I stand before you as the new Earl of Bonchurch, to issue a stark warning. What you are about to witness is the consequence of siding against the Sherif, the consequence of siding with Robin Hood." Much's voice echoed around the courtyard, his hands shaking as he gripped the parchment.

"Bring out the prisoner." the Sherif shouted. Will was dragged out of the castle and lead to the stage, where he was locked into the stocks.

The Sherif rose the riding crop above his head and prepared to strike Will across his back, when a voice echoed round the courtyard.

"I think that would be a rather huge mistake Vaisey." the Sherif jumped and began looking around to find the source of the voice. "I'd let him go if I were you. The consequences would be dire if you don't."

"You can't fool me Hood. You may as well come out and watch. Once I strike him, the boy's mine Locksley, and _you lose_."

"Somehow I don't think so." Robin dropped onto the stage next to the Sherif, holding an arrow to his head,"let Will go, or I release the bow."

Trembling the Sherif motioned his guards and they let Will out of the stocks. He tried to stand but couldn't. Much ran to his side and supported him as he stood, John appeared the other side of Will and they hastily made their way out of the port cullis. In the town square Djaq was waiting for them.

"Will," she reached out to touch his arm, and seemed hurt when he pulled away."about what you saw, it wasn't what you think."

"Just leave me alone Djaq, I don't want to talk to you." John lifted Will onto a waiting horse and climbed on behind him. Without warning the horse cantered off out of Nottingham and back to the camp.

A matter of minutes after John and Will arrived in camp, Robin, Much and Djaq rode up. Much lit a fire and everyone sat round.

"I suggest we start at the beginning. Much and Will, how did you end up in the dungeons?"

"First things first, Will needs medical attention, Robin." Djaq cut in. She stood up and moved to where Will was sat. she knelt to help him but he shrugged her hand off. "Will you have to let me help you. You need help, you're injured."

"I'm fine, it's only cuts and bruises, nothing I can't deal with myself." he snapped back.

"When you two are quite finished, there are stories to tell. Much you start."


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Disclaimer- don't own anything so don't sue.**

* * *

Much sighed. He didn't want to have to do this. He didn't want to have to tell them, but they were waiting.

"We left the camp to go to Scarborough, so that Will could visit Luke. We got onto the North Road when Will realised we were being followed. We walked on a bit further and Will still couldn't shake off the feeling that we were being followed."

"I turned round and came face to face with a convoy of guards."

"The Sherif's?" Robin asked.

"No Gisborne's. We tried to fight them off but, well fifteen guards against two of us. We really didn't stand a chance." Will stopped suddenly. He cast his eyes towards the ground.

"Will, what's wrong?" John leaned closer to him to try and hear the muttered answer.

"It was Allan, he was the one who knocked me out." Will muttered angrily.

"Allan beat Will up badly after he had knocked him out. Then he put us both in irons and took us back to the castle." Much picked up where Will had left off. "They took Will and beat him up. I couldn't do anything. I yelled after them but they ignored me."

"Will, Will, what happened?" Robin tried to coax an answer out of the young carpenter. "Please, you have to tell us. It's the only way we can help you."

"They beat me and then the Sherif arrived. Gisborne said to hang me but _Allan_," he said the name with disgust," suggested a public beating. Needless to say the Sherif agreed."

"That's it? That's all they did to you?" John placed a hand on Will's shoulder. He shook his head.

"I woke up and saw, I saw, I saw Allan kissing Djaq. Then I was being taken to the courtyard."

"Where we all showed up and saved you." Robin chuckled, "and where were you Much, when poor Will was being abused?"

"I was being made to choose between my friend and my beliefs. The Sherif made me Earl of Bonchurch again." the gathered outlaws laughed loudly. "I had no choice but to agree. if I didn't he was going to _hang Will_!"

Will flushed and cast his eyes to the ground at this point, seemingly embarrassed that his survival had been part of a political bargain. He felt all of the other outlaws staring at him. Tears began to build in his eyes, and ths time he didn't stop them from falling.

"Will, don't cry, please." Djaq threw her arms around him, but he pushed her off.

"Stop it Djaq." she sat back slightly, shocked, "get off me."

Will got up and ran off. Djaq made to follow him but John held her back.

"Leave it. Let him sort himself out, and then we can tell him how we knew where he was."

* * *

**sorry it's short guys (agen). Hope it's enough to keep you going until I get the next chapter finished. R&R pls. 3 more reviews on the story and then i will post the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- we all know I don't own it. **

**A/N - thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Not much left to do with this story now, but if enough people leave reviews I will write a sequel. **

* * *

It was two hours before Will returned to camp. He sat by the fire, a small distance from the others, his eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"Will, we think there is something you need to know, about Djaq." Much sidled up to him and sat down,"maybe she should tell you herself."

Will shook his head, keeping his eyes fixed on a patch of ground some way off. "You tell me. I don't want to talk to her."

"Are you sure?" Will nodded. "Djaq has been spying on goings on in the castle, by pretending to be in love with Allan. That's why you saw her kissing him in the dungeon."

"But he got into her bed, when he was still in the camp? Was she pretending then too?" Will was angry now, certain Djaq was really in love with Allan.

"Djaq had her suspicions about Allan's loyaltieslong before any of us. She knew he liked her and played on that. She pretended to be in love with Allan the two of tem were conducting a secret relationship before he was caught out." Robin approached Will and Much. "I only found out after I exiled Allan from camp. I encouraged Djaq to continue the relationship. It's my fault Will, don't blame her."

"How can I not blame her, Robin? She slept with our enemy."

"How dare you cast aspersions on my honour Will Scarlet. I would never sleep with Allan." Djaq jumped up from behind the rock, where she had been hiding. "What on earth would make you think I was that type of woman?" She slid down the bank and slapped Will hard across the face. "I am going to Nottingham. Allan will be waiting for me."

"Fine go see if I care. I don't need you any more." Will shouted at her retreating back, feeling rather childish as soon as he had said it.

"Get a hold of yourself Will." Robin took him by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "What made you think that Djaq would ever sleep with Allan?"

"One night, before Allan left camp, I saw him climb into bed with her. And then, at the castle he told me he had." he flushed as soon as the words left his mouth, Allan had been trying to get to him.

"She saved you Will, you should at least thank her for that." Much said softly.

"No, she is nothing to me now. Not until she stops this charade with Allan." Will stood up to leave.

"Will, Will, listen to me. Because of Djaq we have the most useful link to the castle we have ever had. She has given us so much information and found new ways inside. We have her to thank for every plot and scheme we have pulled off successfully in the past months. Without her getting so close to Allan we would have nothing." Robin pulled the craftsman round to look at him. "Please Will, talk to her, for the sake of the gang if nothing else."

Slowly Will nodded. Much leapt to his feet and announced that as soon as Djaq returned they would have a feast.

XxXxX

As dusk settled over Sherwood Forest, Djaq made her way into camp. She was smiling and failed to notice Will, sat on guard as she made her way towards the fire.

"Good day?" he asked sharply, making her jump.

"Oh Will I didn't see you there. Yes it was nice. You?" she replied.

"I've had better."

"Look Will, about Allan, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No you're not. You like him don't you." there was such an innocence in Will's voice that Djaq knew she couldn't lie.

"I think I'm starting to, yes."

John appeared behind Will to take over his watch. "My turn now Will." Djaq made to follow Will as he headed back to the fire but John caught her arm. "I think we need to talk, don't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of it. **

* * *

Djaq slumped by the fire, shooting evil looks across the flames at Will, who sat opposite her, totally unaware. She watched him as he frowned slightly, obviously lost in his thoughts, as was normal at this time of day.

Next to Will, Much sat flicking bits of leaf and wood at Robin, who had fallen asleep on the log. He laughed loudly as a piece of wood landed in Robin's hair and Robin jerked awake.

"Wha what's going on?" He sat up, confused and ruffled his hair.

"You fell asleep." Djaq laughed as Robin began picking bits of woodland out of his hair and off his clothes.

"Very funny." Robin stood up, "I'll go relieve John, on watch." he strode off towards the entrance of the camp to find John.

"I'm going to see Allan," Djaq jumped to her feet.

"I wouldn't, Robin might not like it."

"You mean you don't like Will. Well tough I'm going." without another word she scampered off towards Nottingham.

John crashed back into camp and took Djaq's place around the fire. He reached across and helped himself to the last of the soup from the cooking pot.

"Hey, that's Will's, he hasn't eaten all day." Much remarked indignantly.

John sighed and passed the bowl to Will, who shook his head and pushed it back to him. John grinned at Much and drank the soup down hungrily. Much looked at Will carefully for a while.

"I'm worried about him. He's really quiet tonight."

"He's always quiet Much, leave him be." John replied.

"Never this quiet thought. Something is wrong." Much had shifted round to sit next to John and they were now talking in whispers.

"If you insist on talking about me, at least talk loud enough for me to hear you." Will stood up and moved over to his makeshift bed. "What is wrong is that Djaq likes Allan."

"I've had a word with her about that. She's adamant she can control how she feels, but no one can really control their emotions. Can they Will?" John's voice carried across the silence of the night.

"I don't know what you're talking about John." Will laid on his back staring up at the roof of the camp. "I'm going to sleep." he turned his back to the fire and closed his eyes.

XxXxX

"Where's Djaq?" Robin was angry.

"Is she not back yet?" Will asked sleepily. Rolling over he saw that morning had broken and yet Djaq's bed had not been slept in.

"Not back? Where did she go?" Robin was really mad now.

"She went to see Allan. Last night." John was stirring something in the cooking pot. "This can only mean trouble."

Much stumbled back into camp. He dropped a bundle of cotton on Djaq's bed and a bundle of food in the kitchen. He looked panicked and rather worried.

"I have bad news." he announced.

"When don't you?" Will muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "What is it this time, no cheese?"

"If you insist on mocking me I won't tell you. Wait a second, Djaq's missing!"

"We had noticed. She didn't come back here last night." Robin replied.

A noise outside the camp startled them and everyone ran to the entrance. Standing in front of them was Djaq!

"I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" she pushed past them all and began to help herself from the pot over the fire.

"Djaq, where have you been?" Robin asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I went to Nottingham last night to see Allan, and we had a drink, then I couldn't find the camp."

"So what did you do?"

"Slept outside. At one of the old camps." Djaq carried on eating.

Everyone stared at her in amazement. She slept outside, in November? Unbelievable. They ate breakfast in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

Robin was confused to see Djaq and Will sitting at opposite ends of the camp, they were so close just days ago and now, nothing. He wanted to say something but knew that Allan was the true issue between them. He knew Will liked Djaq, but now he also knew Djaq liked Allan.

Much was watching Robin. _Marian_, Much thought, _he's thinking about Marian. She's all he ever thinks off these days. And to be honest it is rather annoying. _

John sat back an watched everyone eat. He never judged any of the people sat before him. They were his family, and he loved every single one of them.

Thoughts of Allan were racing through Djaq's mind as she ate, how he made her laugh, his kiss, how honest he was with her. But then she thought of something she had never before considered, Will, what if he was jealous? She cared for Will deeply, but not like that. He was like a younger brother to her, but what if he thought of her as more than a sister? She shook it from her mind and turned her trail of thought back to Allan.

Will sat slumped against the wall, still trying to get round Djaq liking Allan, how could it happen? Why did Robin encourage the relationship? Throwing down his bowl, Will stormed out of camp- he needed a walk to clear his head.

* * *

**So that's all folks. R&R if you want a sequel. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. If anyone has any questions send them to me directly. I will post my e-mail address on my profile page.**


End file.
